


David Wants Feet

by XxScum775i3ndxX



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxScum775i3ndxX/pseuds/XxScum775i3ndxX
Summary: Title says all
Relationships: David King/Jake Park
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	David Wants Feet

Water was a rare thing to come by in the fog. Especially enough water that one could reasonably swim in. But, in the realm of the newest killer; a hockey masked giant wielding a machete; it came with a massive lake with a dock stretching out into it. Needless to say, that while the new killer bumbled around, hopelessly trying to catch the seasoned survivors, Jake wanted to take a bit of time for a dip alone. 

The water felt cool against his skin, and the weightless sensation of being submerged was heavenly. He drifted around, not quite swimming really while staring up into the fake sky.

After a couple minutes, he reluctantly gets up out of the lake. The shorts he wore in showering the sand beneath his toes with water as he began wringing out his tank top. It was then that he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. 

Jake whipped around, immediately prepared to have to run soggily away from the baby killer but as it turns out there was no need. It was just David, the resident surly limey.

The brit’s eyes seemed glued to the ground at Jake’s feet and on instinct he looked down to see what was wrong but saw nothing amiss.

“David?” Jake said slowly.

Slowly, the man in question raised his head up and made eye contact with him.

  
  
“Yea?”

  
“What are you doing here.”

  
  
“What, I ain’t allowed to be? You own this place?”

  
  
David and Jake have never gotten along. David’s loud, brash character grated on Jake’s quiet, unpersonable self, and the two have gotten into verbal and physical fights on countless occasions. Dwight and Claudette constantly had their hands full trying to mediate the battles, it was no secret they nearly downright hated each other.

So Jake was not surprised in the least that they almost instantly began arguing about pointless shit although, all the while though, David’s gaze strangely kept drifting lower and lower during their argument.

“Is there something wrong?” Jake finally bit out, annoyed.

  
  
“Wuzzat?” David mumbled, his eyes not leaving the ground,

  
  
“Is. There. Something. Wrong. You haven't stopped staring at my feet since you decided to show up moron.”

To Jake’s immense surprise, this is what finally got a visceral reaction out of David, the white guy’s head flushing red, his eyes finally glaring directly back into Jake’s.

“The hell are you on about now?!!” David shouted at Jake, eyes bulging.

Unfazed, Jake stepped forward, bringing their faces closer.

  
  
“You. have been staring at my feet for the past 5 minutes.” Jake spat coldly. "What the fuck do you want."

After stuttering the first couple tries, David finally managed to speak.

  
  
“Well you’re the one flauntin’ them around like some fuckin.. WHORE or somethn I don’t know!! Maybe you should actually cover up those nasty dirty litlte things you bloody arse!”

  
  
Jake stood there mouth gaping in disbelief. 

“You want me. To cover up my feet.”

  
  
Now, David awkwardly stared off to the side, unable to look him in the eye.

“Y-Yeah…”  
  


They both continued to stand there unmoving, Jake staring at the taller man uncomprehendingly.

“What the fuck are you talking about.”

  
  
Jake couldn’t figure out if David was trying to make fun of him in an incredibly roundabout manner or if David was just trying to avoid talking about what was really bothering him and it was starting to irritate him. 

David started sputtering nonsense, his eyes darting around.

Jake just stood there while the other man seemed to have an internal war faring in his head, and if Jake wasn’t annoyed by how confusing he was being, he’d almost be entertained.

After he was done making ridiculous expressions, David seemed to calm down, releasing a breath as if he became at peace with something. Suddenly, he grabbed Jake’s arm and started pulling them into the woods without a word. 

Jake bewilderedly stumbled along after him, only wearing his cargo shorts having had no time to get dressed. 

“Hey what the fuck David?! What the hell are you doing?”

No amount of questioning or yelling made David stop his beeline to wherever he was taking them, and Jake was almost helpless to stop him from dragging him along, not that he was trying that hard. He was too curious to know what was going on with this guy.

In no time at all, David brought them to a circle of log cabins , making a beeline to the nearest one. Quickly, he brought them both inside and shut the rickety wooden door behind them.

The cabin was cozy, with two bunk beds pushed up against the walls. One of which David leads them to and pushes Jake down into sitting on. Speechless up to this point, Jake clenched the thin sheets under him as David got down on his knees in front of him, his chest nearly pressing up against Jake's legs.

“..What is going on..?”

  
  
David kept quiet for a second. Craning his neck up to look at the near butt-naked woodsman he eventually spoke:

"We've been teammate for quite some time roight? Had some wild escapes together 'aven't we. An' really i respect you even if you could be a bit of a prick an-"

"Can you just get to the point already?" Jake cut him off.

“...could I please fuck yer feet?”

Jake’s jaw dropped, eyebrows rising to his hairline as the typically blank faced man completely thrown for a loop for once.

“ _Excuse_ me??”  
  


“Look, I understand I’ve been an arse an’, you an’ eye ain’t seen eye to eye much before but…”

“But..?”  
  


“But, I’d be real chuffed if I had the opportunity tuh have your littul feet rubbing on my cock.”

Jake sat there for a moment in shock. The hesitant and stuttering David was completely gone, now he sat with a confident smirk on his face in a complete 180 to how he was acting earlier. Patiently he waited for Jake’s response, big hands enveloping Jake’s knees where they rested. And finally Jake’s brain was catching up to him and he really digested the situation. He wasn’t afraid of David by any means, the two of them fought in a way that could only be done almost like rivals, not a one-sided bullying. He’d never admit it, but he’d think it almost made them closer. Jake really couldn’t care less about this weird fetish stuff but, the idea of David whining and panting like a dog while he tried to get off on Jake’s feet seemed kinda amusing.

People tend to mistake Jake’s quiet, withdrawn nature to mean that he was shy and reserved but in reality he was more of a crass, unhinged, asshole. So the prospect of this was enticing to him, even with how utterly bizarre the situation was. It’s not like their lives weren’t already completely fucked up and crazy anyway. 

“Ok.”

“Huh?”

“I said Ok. Let’s fuck.”

After looking surprised for a moment, a large grin spreads across David’s face as his hands migrate down Jake’s legs and starts rubbing his ankles softly. Despite their mad dash through the woods, Jake’s appendages were left spotless. They are only as dirty as they start into the trial as despite all the rolling around in dirt and blood they do. 

“Fantastic! You won’t regret it luv, promise.”

With a cheeky smile, David pulled one of Jake’s ankles until his feet were resting gently on his crotch. Getting the hint, Jake started sliding his feet delicately over his clothed dick. Rocking his foot back and forth, Jake couldn’t help but stare at the other man’s face as it slowly blossomed in ecstasy. Unable to keep himself from moaning loudly, David closed his eyes and started to breathe heavily whilst stripping himself of his shirt.

Jake continued staring, mostly unaffected by this shit. But as David slowly began to thrust against his foot with more vigor, he shamelessly whined and cried out as if he were wounded. This was starting to make Jake more embarrassed than anything. The feet thing he could tolerate, but how can David stand to whimper in front of him like this without care? Not to mention that it’s not like wood cabins were sound proof, anyone would be able to hear from outside with how loud he was being.

A flush started burning Jake’s forehead while David humped him without a care in the world.

“..Can you fucking quiet it down?” Jake growled down at him, not stopping his ministrations.

David cracked an eye open.

“Wot’s wrong princess? I didn’t peg ya as the shy type.” he said with a smirk.

Jake scowls down at his smarmy face. He grinded his foot down harder, forcing the larger man to choke out a scream as his whole body shook. 

“Alright! Alright I get it! Geez yer real devil aintcha.”

“. Shut your big mouth already.”

“Sorry luv, but if that was gettin’ too much for ya, this is gonna really twist yer knickers.”

He brought his face down, scooting back on his knees until he got a good angle and started running his tongue across the bottoms of Jake’s feet. Now this was an entirely different beast altogether in sensation for Jake. While before it was almost boring what was going on down there, his mind razor-focused on the sensation of David’s rough taste buds licking him languidly. Jake couldn’t stop from shivering as the wet appendage tickled him, feeling like shocks were traveling up straight to his cock.

Jake could not believe he was actually getting hard from this guy slobbering over his feet. This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him. He was almost mad at his dick right then. 

David was stroking his soles with his tongue almost reverently. Slowly making his way between every crevice and curve of each toe. Jake’s knees were shivering as his prick kept twitching under his shorts, jolting with each lick. 

As much as it annoyed him, Jake couldn’t keep himself from panting. The cabin was dead quiet with the exception of the sound of wet slurping and his strained breathing for what felt like forever. 

When David seemed to deem his feet thoroughly wetted he finally brought his head back up, his mouth shiny with spit. He took in Jake’s appearance appraisingly. His eyes roamed him up and down, taking in Jake’s stiffened nipples and trembling body.

“Told ya you’d be enjoying yerself.”

  
  
“...Quit smiling at me.”

  
  
David’s smile grew.

“Aw. Thanks for indulging a creepy bloke like me sweetheart. But we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet, hun.”

He stood up, and gently pushed Jake back down onto the bunk, pushing him up it until they were both resting comfortably on the tiny cot. David kneeling between Jake’s open legs, the smaller man laying flalt on his back, head craning forward whilst resting on some fluffy pillows.

Jake watched the other man almost in a daze. David unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his knees and fished out his throbbing member. His dick was uncut, nicely long and thick, but not monstrously so. Jake thought that it looked like it’d feel very satisfying to feel it inch up his ass or down his throat, its bulging veins massaging his passages. Instead, David arranges Jake until his knees are pointed completely opposite of one another; pressing up close to his torso; and his nearly dripping feet sandwiching David’s meaty dick. David’s hands held Jake’s feet held tightly pressed against him like a makeshift fleshlight.

Slowly, David began thrusting his hips, pushing through the slippery channel he made of Jake’s feet and letting out a long breathy sigh. Soft Rhythmic slapping echoed from the force of David’s pelvis bumping Jake as he kept fucking more and more quickly through his feet. 

Jake’s face was burning red at this point, his sensitive feet feeling every drag of David’s cock stimulating him.

“C’mon luv, loosen up.” David muttered haltedly between breaths.

“...!”

“At least quit makin’ that face, yer hurtin my feelins now.”

Jake’s face was scrunched up, biting down hard on his lower lip desperately trying to keep from his quiet moans from escaping. 

“Maybe if..nngh,.. I didn’t have to see your ugly mug.”

David let out a short laugh. In response he started fucking him harder. His cock was leaking enough that the bottoms of Jake’s feet were more than lubed up enough from that and spit for his cock to easily slide through with wet squelching. He was humping Jake powerfully enough that the bunk was creaking constantly and thumping the wall. 

David grunts were let out without restraint, chest heaving as he kept fucking Jake. He slowly was moving closer up Jake’s body until Jake was nearly bent in half. They were both dripping sweat at this point. Jake had unbuttoned his pants and this point and was roughly jacking himself off, unable to resist despite himself.

“Aw yeah sweetheart, c’mon keep at it, yer a real sight like that you little slut.”

“Shut….Up..”

“Whazzat? Speak up princess, ah can’t hear your pretty moans from up here, Your tender feet are fuckin’ adorable rubbing me like this hun. I should’ve nibbled on them som’ they’re so soft.”

"FUck you."

"Thas it hun.... juss like that. Keep them pressed tight up for me good. Real good. I really just can't get enough of ya luv, I really can't."

Jake fisted his dick tighter at David's ramblings and clenched both his eyes. Feeling completely humiliated at this point but helplessly turned on, he writhed on the bed while David got off on him. His hiccuping cries escaped him against his will while the force of David’s plowing was near bouncing him on the cheap bed. David was practically drooling as he sucked in great breaths from the exertion of using Jake, continuing to pound the smaller man for what felt like an hour.

Finally, the fat head of David’s dick peeked out nearly up to Jake’s belly button when David’s hips were pressed as firm as they could get, Jake’s feet digging into his crotch, the pubic hairs tickling them. With a loud and drawn out stuttering moan, David quickly thrust deeply like that twice, and then again before cumming thickly all over Jake’s face down to his stomach and then again, and again. 

Jake’s breath hitched and he started moving his hand faster before he also finished all over himself with an embarrassingly loud cry. Both David’s thick spend and his own dribbled down his abs, under his breasts and down over his lips, its own thick consistency preventing it from dripping off completely. 

David let out a deep satisfied sigh as he finally released Jake and slipped his cock from his feet while sitting back down on his ass. Jake, still shaking a little , rested his legs on either side of David and tilted his head back with his eyes closed and breathing harshly. Sweat glistened from both their bodies and their hearts were pounding.

“ Now that wan’t too bad now was it luv?”

“I can’t believe we just did that, We’re still in the middle of a fucking trial you horny bastard.”Jake quickly getting disgusted with the feeling of jelly-like cum on his face, wiped it off against the pillow he was resting on. David laughed and Jake felt him crawl up the bed, their chests pressing against each other stickily. 

“Aw..now don’ be like that hun, be honest with yerself”

“Ugh, you’re disgusting, get off of me.”

“Haha. You’re as shy as a rose you. Prickly as one too.”

Jake thumped him on the head, annoyed and while David laughed a shadow fell over them. Jake looked up and David glanced back to see a familiar looming hockey mask poised right over them, a glinting machete at it’s side.

“Oh shit.” “Ah fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the only reason for jason being here is so that jake could haev his toes out to get wet dont think about it. Also Dont have sex when jasons around it just makes him more angry an stronger. Anyway idk how british ppl talk if that wasnt already obviosu rofl. sory if the formatting is weird i couldnt really figure out the archive and spacing stuff.i also hate rereading my own writing so if there r mistakes or repeats in there mb im not looking
> 
> hope u enjoyd , ty 4 reading


End file.
